


Danse Macabre, Dancing With The Death

by Midnight_Luna



Series: My Spooky Stories [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Supernatural Elements, YOI Spooky Week, YOI Spooky Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: He heard sounds coming from inside the Manor, the lightest steps one could ever have, and a second later, the door opened and a figure appeared. It was a man, a very handsome one, pale as a ghost, with hair darker than the midnight and eyes dark and yet somehow bright and beautiful, with flecks of gold that resembled the sun at noon.“Welcome,” the man said with a deep, alluring voice. “We were waiting for you.”Written for the YOI Spooky Week. Inspired byDanse Macabre, by Camille Saint-Saëns
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: My Spooky Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yuri!!! on Ice Spooky Week 2019





	Danse Macabre, Dancing With The Death

**Author's Note:**

> For the [YOI Spooky Week 2019](http://yoispookyweek2019.tumblr.com) Day Three, Theme B: Night & Death - Midnight
> 
> Am I too late for the party?
> 
> I got really inspired by Mr. Saint-Saëns' symphonic poem and I wanted to write my own interpretation of it for this event. I had planned other fics for it, unfortunately life got in the way and stole my time, so this is the last one I'll be participating with. But don't worry, I'll upload the rest when I have time to actually finish them n.n
> 
> Please enjoy!

The night was dark and cold when Viktor finally reached a building. He had been walking for so many kilometers with an open wound that he was now starting to see dark spots, his warm blood soaking his hands the only thing keeping him away from the cold.

He knocked on the door twice, noticing the house he'd seen from afar was more like a castle, a Manor, with a few lights gleaming inside. He bent down, the pain becoming too blinding to bare and making his legs tremble, his strength quickly leaving his body.

How could he have such a bad luck? He was happily walking home from his studio, the place where he taught the art of ballroom dancing to the few who were really interested in it, when a group of thieves boarded him, took away his belongings and, not satisfied with that, stabbed him and left him there, in the middle of the darkness to die alone. He couldn’t even remember reaching the forest, the pain in his torso clinging to him like a long-lost lover, unwilling to let go.

He heard sounds coming from inside the Manor, the lightest steps one could ever have, and a second later, the door opened and a figure appeared. It was a man, a very handsome one, pale as a ghost, with hair darker than the midnight and eyes dark and yet somehow bright and beautiful, with flecks of gold that resembled the sun at noon.

“Welcome,” the man said with a deep, alluring voice. “We were waiting for you.” And extended Viktor a hand, ignoring the cursing pain the poor teacher was clearly suffering.

Viktor didn't have time to hesitate and grabbed the hand, desperate to hold onto something and get help. The stranger lifted him up without effort and led him inside, the warm ambiance soon calming Viktor's nerves.

He lifted his head to look around, soothed by the candlelight and the warmth of it enveloping his body. It was a beautiful place, with lots of candles and lights hanging from the walls and ceiling. There was a big, empty space in the middle, with large stairs at the back leading to somewhere Viktor didn’t know. In a small corner near the entrance there were a few instruments piled up, ready to be played. They looked odd, however, with a ghost-like glow and without shadows underneath them, almost if they weren’t real.

In a tall wall behind the stairs there was a giant, rusty-looking clock, and the moment Viktor looked at it, it began to ring twelve times, announcing it was now midnight. He wasn’t feeling pain anymore, and when a screeching violin resounded in the room, he whipped his head around to see the same man who had just received him playing one of the violins of the corner, wearing a dark mask over his face and deeply focused on the melody he was playing.

Viktor heard sounds from the other side of the room, and when he turned, he saw a couple of people dancing together, dressed in long, vaporous dresses, and wearing dark masks as well. He smiled at them, they looked really good dancing together. The lonely violin was soon joined by some others, along with cellos and flutes, and Viktor turned around to see them, surprised to find the remaining instruments on the corner gone, with no one playing them. It was magical, almost as if the music were coming from inside the walls on the room.

He turned to the dancing couple once again, noticing more and more people with dark masks had joined them, and now the room looked like the Palace of Versailles in its old glory days, when the royalty would arrange those fancy balls and filled all the rooms with dances. His heart was suddenly filled with joy and he started dancing alone in his little corner, making sure he was always near the masked man playing the violin. He soon forgot about his pain, the cold seeping through his clothes and his lost belongings, too busy he was dancing and jumping to the rhythm of the music and joining the others, sharing partners and even dancing in little groups, feeling like all those people knew him already.

The music slowed down for a moment, and Viktor, immersed in his trance as he was, didn’t notice the figure standing behind him, touching his shoulder to ask him for a dance. It was only when he made a slow spin that he noticed the masked man from before, smiling at him in an almost macabre way and extending him a hand, which Viktor took happily, ignoring the floating violin playing itself behind them. They danced together, following the music that had slowed down for them, the others in the room making a circle around them and stopping their moves as they watched, the central couple consumed in their own movements guided by the music.

Viktor stared at the man in the eyes, losing himself into those beautiful dark eyes and wanting to stare at them forever, not minding if he had to waltz for the rest of his eternity to do it. The man was smiling at him, too, as if Viktor was the most desired prize and he had just got it. He led Viktor through the whole hall in a heated dance, increasing its intensity as the violins reached the most vigorous crescendo Viktor had ever heard in his life.

He felt ethereal dancing in the arms of that amazing man, noticing the violin following them wherever they went and leading their steps as a ghost choreographer, encouraging them to keep dancing, to never stop and forget all their worries. And it worked for Viktor. He soon forgot about everything, including his open wound.

He was so happy in the arms of that mysterious man that he dared close his eyes, just feeling the music vibrating inside him and moving his feet as he leaned his head on the man’s chest, letting him guide him through the hall and ignoring everything else.

He felt the man wrapping his strong arms around him in a tender embrace, and as the music approached the end, he felt his feet leaving the floor and a light breeze caressing his hair, and in that moment he felt happier than ever. He heard a rooster crowing in the distance, the music stopped and he accepted the warm embrace and let himself go, opening his eyes to look at his partner, finding that he no longer looked like the man who had received him with a warm smile, and now he was more like a skull with gleaming eyes, the mask now gone and forming a sly smile as they ascended to the dark sky.

And yet, Viktor couldn’t say he wasn’t in love.

He looked at his feet and found the surprise there was no Manor beneath, only a decadent church with an abandoned graveyard next to it, and there were lots of skeletons dressed in fancy, vaporous dresses opening graves and getting inside them; dead people returning to their eternal slumbers. And next to one of the tombstones covered in brushes and moss, he saw his own body lying over a crimson puddle, abandoned and lifeless.

“Welcome to my world,” the figure holding him said grinning widely and, as they both were consumed by the deep darkness, Viktor knew there was not going to be more pain or sorrows. Only the eternal happiness of being with his love, the one who turned out to be Death himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on [Tumblr](http://a-midnight-luna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Your comments and kudos give me life <3


End file.
